Red Sunset
by Flash Roses
Summary: A collection of several character's memories. Possibly SoraxRiku. Pre-game to post-game.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations of Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to the wonderful people at Square-Enix and Disney. I am not making any money off this.

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, not including the "Flower Drabble" piece. I will try to update frequently, but life might get in the way. (that pesky life shakes fist at it)

It's not much so far, but I imagine it might be some day. This may possibly be shounen-ai, I'm not sure yet. It probably will be, so if this offends you, I won't tell you to "turn around NOW", but please don't flame.

This is just a prologue of sorts so far; please if you leave a review don't just say "tH1s r0x!!!111"

I need CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE!

Summary: A collection of memories from the lives of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and possibly others. The chapters can be read as stand-alone pieces, but they'll all tie-in to each other at the end.

****

****

**Winners**

**Part 1: When it Rains, it Pours**

Friday

- - - - - - - -

Sora was wrong, it wasn't raining.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain poured down the window in a thick sheet. It flowed across the tile rooftops, down garden walls, and into the alleyways behind houses, filling up garbage cans, overflowing flower pots, lifting the children's toys and carrying them into soaked lawns where leaves floated in sloshing puddles and past hedges into the small streams that had formed along the once sandy road.

A toy sailboat, probably Tidus' rushed past Riku's house on its last journey. It did a pirouette in the quickly moving water then vanished from sight into the murky current.

To a poet, the sky would have appeared to be weeping, mourning some unimaginable loss - grief greater than a mother feels when she loses her child. To young Riku, it meant he wouldn't get to play with Sora.

An orange tomcat perched under an awning at the neighbour's house like a demented jack-o'-lantern, more scars than fur and yellow eyes glinting in the dim light. It balanced in a pile of leaves and dirt left over from fall, looking wretched, soaked to the bone, and unable to move from its small shelter for fear of being swept away by the storm. Torrents of rain fell from the tiles over the cat's head and gushed down the roof into the freezing street below.

Destiny Island was nearly invisible in a storm like this, just a vague, dark shape against the horizon, nothing more than a fuzzy outline. Riku found it hard to believe that just yesterday it had been perfectly visible, floating out there. Yesterday, looking at it from the beach, there was nothing but blue and gold and green, the sea disappearing into the sky somewhere just beyond his vision, the same colour as Sora's eyes. The trees were a crisp emerald, not the wilted things they were now, and the sand that coated the pristine beaches was golden, the sun giving it a white halo. Very different when compared to the ashen tint that it seemed to get when it was wet.

Everything, from the cat on the roof to the flooding lawns and quickly eroding streets, made Riku very glad he was inside.

Saturday

- - - - - - - -

Clouds hung low in the sky, recently relieved of their heavy burden. No longer were they the almost-black of storm clouds, nor the fluffy white that momentarily blocked out the sun in the searing summer heat, they weren't even the healthy grey clouds that foretold of spring rains and fresh mornings. Now they were a sickly colour, almost green, the colour associated with occupied hospital beds and life-threatening disease.

A humid fog clung like a leach to the island, sapping its inhabitants of their energy. The air was so thick with it that Sora could taste the salt and brine wafting over the beach and into the village. It filled his nostrils and chilled him, making him glad that he had brought his jacket.

The puddles were stagnant, filled with a gooey sort of mud that never quite settled to the bottom. Trash, old leaves, bottles, and the occasional dead sea bird all were strewn about on the soggy ground, decaying in the chill air and lending the area an unpleasant odour.

"What happened to 'Fresh like a spring rain'?"Sora muttered darkly under his breathe and glared at a passing seagull as he stepped around a particularly deep puddle. His shoes were wet from all of the water on the ground he had walked through and were starting to make annoying squelching noises very time he took a step. He was sure his toes would fall off from the cold soon.

He pulled his short jacket tighter around himself and quickened his pace. It was cold and his shorts and thin cotton shirt weren't helping matters. He shivered. The sooner he reached Riku's, the better.

Sora had always liked Riku's house. It was tall and thin, and the windows on the second floor stuck out of the tile roof, reminding him of a castle. There was a rickety wrought-iron fence around the Aka family's yard with an old rusty gate. Behind the gate lay a sandy path winding through Kori Aka's flowers. Kori spent hours working on her yard every day. (The villagers said it was her way of coping with the loss of her husband.) The whole thing reminded him of a fairy-tale.

Smiling, Sora opened the garden gate and stepped into the once tidy yard. Bits of trash had blown in, and the once pristine flowers were ragged and looked grey in the pale light. Sora walked into the yard and pouted. Ms. Aka's flowers were ruined.

As he bent down to examine a particularly ragged marigold, he lost his footing and toppled over into a puddle. Looking at his now soaked jacket, Sora pouted. He pulled himself up and looked at his muddy shorts.

Sora hoped Riku hadn't seen him fall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the house, Riku chuckled and moved from his place by the window to find a towel for Sora.

AN: Okay, part one is done! I already have part of the first chapter plotted out in my mind, but I'll need a few days to write it. Please be patient.

If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, please point them out. Tell me what you think of this fic so far. Personally, I like the cat on the roof. That review button is there for a reason!

Next Chapter: You'll Understand When You're Older

Summary: Sora and Riku go exploring in the secret place, and Riku wins against Sora.


End file.
